The Challenge Classic
You start as a nobody, a refugee fleeing your homeland. You know that others are coming behind you, and are counting on you to set up a new society, away from the oppression of the Kings and nobility in your homeland. From your first mud hut, expand slowly but surely, and recover the technology that you left behind. Conquer wood, stone, iron and diamonds, and incorporate them into your life and society. Build a city, then expand beyond that, and create your own kingdom. Rediscover magical secrets, and unlock the power of the atom. The power is in your hands. What is the Refugee to Regent Kingdom Building Challenge? The Refugee to Regent Challenge is at first a city building challenge, and then a kingdom building challenge, designed to be able to scale from "I have a little time on my hands and could spend a week or two on this" to "Where did the last six months go?" It is the spiritual child of Iamchris27's City Construction Challenge , the inspiration for this challenge, and Gregtech, with its "I'm complicated, sucker, and I take a lot of time to get into. But the results are well worth it." At its core, the concept is very simple. Advance through many stages, at each stage unlocking new materials and tools for use. Every stage you advance requires more and more Houses, Community Buildings, expansions to your Village/Town/City/Capital Center, tools, food stockpiles, resource stockpiles, eventually additional towns and villages, and more. The Challenge began as a simple City Construction Challenge port for the Direwolf20 Feed the Beast mod pack, and has expanded from there. It is not intended to be easy, nor short. There are currently three difficulty settings available: Fast Track (for the impatient), Normal, and Hard. In addition, there are other challenges that you can choose to use that make the default challenge even more difficult. There are few, if any, that make the challenge any easier. This is intentional. It is also possible and even encouraged to take this challenge at the same time as other challenges. Some challenges not made by me that are recommended to be done at the same time as the Refugee to Regent Challenge are: page 255 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Lilariel's Tree Spirit Challenge, SteelFeather's Castle Building Challenge Picking a particular Cubeaic deity and sticking with it through the entire challenge Current Refugee to Regent Stages: Stage 1: Dirt Hovel Stage 2: Wood Settlement Stage 3: Stone Hamlet Stage 4: Iron Village Stage 5: Redstone Discovery Stage 6: Gold City Stage 7: Lapis Lazuli Metropolis Stage 8: Glowstone Expansion Stage 9: Emerald Megalopolis Stage 10: Diamond Capital page 256 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Civilization Theme Before we begin, you may want to consider a few "fluff" items. If you just want to skip straight to the building, jump down to Stage 1 Rules. This is more of an aesthetic detail more than anything else. This section is designed to help give your civilization a sense of purpose, an identity that they can all cling to, and can be incorporated into your building designs. It's a series of questions to help the non-creative, or those that need a push. Or, give one or two ideas of inspiration to the already creative. Your Nation's Primary Identity Pick 3 colors/block types out of the Minecraft spectrum to use as your primary colors for building and/or decoration Pick 2 secondary colors/block types that are used uncommonly for building and/or decoration Pick 2-3 block types that are NEVER used for building and/or decoration Pick 1 or 2 mobs (friendly/frenemy a la sheep and/or creepers) that are your favorite. Example: Dogs, Creepers Pick 1 or 2 mobs (friendly/hostile) that are your nation's sworn enemy. example: Cats, Endermen Design a Flag In Creative Mode, use Item Frames/Wool to create a flag that best suits your identity. I recommend Creative Mode because this lets you play around with the design to your hearts content without having to worry about dyes, sheep, and regrowing wool Once designed, this Flag must be built somewhere in your town/Outliers Design slightly different flags (one/two blocks different) that makes each Outlier unique from your Capital, but is instantly recognizable as belonging to your Nation. Pick a Primary Road Material May be any block type, but should be common, as this will be what you use for your pathways, roads, highways, etc Pick a Secondary Road Material May be any block type, but should be common. Used primarily for accenting roadways, creating road borders, or outright pathways, roads, highways, etc where the Primary Material just doesn't work. Basic Building Materials When you get to the point where you can use any and every kind of building material, which material do you want to use the most? Stone? What kind of Stone? page 257 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Desert Stone, Nether blocks, regular Stone? Cobble, Smooth, Brick, Mossy Brick, Chiseled Brick, etc? Wood? Which kind of Wood? One kind of Wood or multiple kinds? Planks, Logs, Slabs? Wool? Which Color(s)? So on and so forth